Faithful
by SpecialAgentMikey
Summary: Michael and Nikita have been married for 2 years. But Michael commits a mistake that will not let him live peacefully.
1. Hangover

**HI guys! I know that we are all sad that our beloved show has come to an end but at least they got their happy endings and they left us satisfied.**

**I just hope that even though Nikita ended, the fics will not stop. :)**

**This idea came to my mind and what better thing to do than write a nikita fic on new year's. HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**And BTW I Don't own Nikita, Craig Silverstein does.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Hangover

The sun is glaring through the curtains invading the privacy of the room.

Michael woke up to a pounding headache. He sat up the bed and squinted his eyes as he scanned the room he was in.

There were posters of rock bands plastered on walls and beside the lamp is a half empty bottle of tequila.

"Where the hell am I?" He asked to himself.

He checked the clock and it read 6:07 am. "

Just then, he heard a groan coming from behind him. He turned around quickly and to his surprise he saw a blonde long-haired woman who is probably in her mid-20' on the bed, naked.

He stood up like a bolt of lighting and realized that he is naked too. "What the hell have I done?" He asked himself with panic on his eyes.

_Flashback_

_"Why are you so paranoid all the time?" Michael asked his wife annoyingly. "It seems like the woman that I married transformed into some detective that couldn't be at peace with a case, Julie was my girlfriend when we were in high school, it's not like we are still hooking up now"_

_"Oh yeah? Then explain the 8 missed calls and unanswered messages. Didn't you have even a spare time to check your phone to realize that I'm worried sick about you or where the hell are you." Nikita spitted back angrily_

_Michael sighed to calm himself. " I told you Julie and I just bumped into each other at a coffee shop and we got talking and catching up a little._

_Nikita just remained silent and not convinced, she was looking everywhere but his eyes she knew that she has to stop being jealous all the time but she can't help it. It's like someone or something has taken over her system._

_Michael tipped his head to the side and looked at Nikita, he gently place his hands on her cheeks and stroked them with his thumbs. 'I think we need time to cool off. I'm just going to Clive's for a drink okay?"_

_He kissed her forehead and went his way to Clive's_

_(At Clive's 9:34 pm)_

_Michael was nursing his scotch drink as he drank it all the way. He signaled his finger for another one. 'O boy I'm getting a little tipsy.' He thought as the bar seem to spin around._

_Then he noticed a blonde woman with piercing blue eyes staring at him. He smiled at her for a second and he turned his attention back to his drink._

_The woman brought herself closer to Michael and ordered for a glass of vodka. And she drank it with perfect poise and seductive gestures._

_"Do you like what you're seeing handsome?" The woman asked him sweetly._

_By that time Michael was pretty drunk. "Whazz? Who are yous?"_

_"Do you want to crash at my place for awhile?" The mystery woman asked him seductively._

_Michael slurred his words and started passing out. "Okay then." said the blond woman as she helped him up her apartment._

_She lay him down on her bed she saw a silver band hugging his ring finger. "Ah so you are married, I thought so." He gave him an evil smile and started undressing him and kissing him. "This should be good." She whispered to himself._

_(End of Flashback)_

He quickly grabbed all his clothes and shoes and went straight to the next room. He stopped beside the couch and he put on his boxers, shoes and pants.

"Well hello there."

He turned around and saw the woman who he had a one night stand with. She is staring at him with seductive eyes. "Where do you think you're going?" She asked him as she licked her lips.

Michael sighed heavily and rubbed his temples in circles. "Look whatever happened last night, it meant nothing okay?" His heart is beating wildly. "I have a wife, see." He informed her as he showed her his ring finger, but there was no ring there. He brought his hand closer to his eyes and stared at it then he lifted his eyes up to her.

"Where the hell did you put my wedding ring?" He asked angrily.

The blonde woman just grinned and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't really know, I mean maybe it got lost somewhere when we were screwing on my bed."

Michael's eyes burned with fury and walked closer while pointing his finger on her. "Give me back my ring you bitch!"

The blonde woman's blue eyes darkened and she smirked. "Well if you really want it so much, I'll give it to you."

Michael sighed, relieved. "Please."

"But it comes with a price." The woman said with playful eyes.

Michael stared at her in disbelief and pressed his lips to a thin line. "How much?"

The woman grinned. "1,000 bucks."

Michael closed his eyes. Think of your wife. He thought to himself.

He opened his eyes and reached for his wallet. "Here,$1,000." He reluctantly gave the money to the woman. "Now give me my ring."

The woman smiled and took the money then she walked back into the bedroom.

Michael began to button his shirt and fix himself up. The woman came back to the living room and gave him the ring. "Here it is. Not a speck of dirt on it."

Michael took it from her and placed it on his ring finger.

He took one last look with her and went for the door. Without looking back he opened it and went straight out as the cold air and noise of New York welcomed him.

"Taxi!" He yelled and soon enough a cab stopped in front of him. He got on it and took a seat. "West Village please."

The taxi stopped in front of an apartment building. Michael took some money from his wallet and gave it to the driver.

"Keep the change." He said as he hurried to get inside.

He went inside the elevator and went to the 3rd floor. Michael rested himself on the elevator and closed his eyes as he listened to the relaxing sound of the music.

'This is gonna hurt her so much, I don't think she'll ever forgive me.'

He heard a soft 'ding' sound signalling that the elevator has come to its stop. He opened his eyes and stepped out of the elevator. He walked briskly through the quiet hallway as he searched for apartment no. 18.

When he finally got there he fished his keys in his pockets and used it to unlock the door as he slowly opened it hoping not to wake up his wife.

He tiptoed to the kitchen and got himself a glass of water and some aspirin, after the car ride home he still has that killer hangover. He swallowed the aspirin with ease as he drank water.

Then he went to their bedroom and he slowly opened their door as to not wake up his wife.. When he saw her his breath was taken away because of the sight of his wife's angelic face. 'She looks so peaceful, I don't deserve her.' He thought as guilt washed over his body _'This would hurt her so much, I didn't mean to betray her, she doesn't deserve any of this.'_ Michael's thoughts were running wild as he felt tears threatening to spill down his cheeks._ 'Maybe she will even leave me.'_ With that thought he went out of the room and covered his mouth with his huge hands and gut wrenching sobs went out of his mouth.

"I can't tell her, I love her too much to hurt her like that. I just have to forget it." He said to himself as sobs took over his body

* * *

**Okay! That's it for now. I hope you guys like this story and you are free to review or suggest anything that will make this story more interesting.**


	2. A Cold Breakfast

**Hello again! I'm so glad you all liked my new fic. I still can't believe that Nikita is really over, last Friday I caught myself looking at the clock and hoping that it is 9:00 already. But then I sadly realized that my favorite show on earth has already ended, but Nikita will always remain in my heart forever and I will continue to watch the previous episodes and seasons.**

**Enough talking! Shut up already to me!**

** So this is the next chapter and I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Nikita, Craig Silverstein does.**

* * *

Chapter 2: A Cold Breakfast

* * *

The aroma of pancakes and fresh coffee invaded Nikita's nostrils and woke her up. Her eyes fluttered open and she studied her surroundings, she noticed the Michael's side of the bed is still made and it worried her.

_'Maybe he didn't come home at all last night.' _She dreadfully thought as she used her right hand to caress Michael's pillow.

Just then the door slowly opened and Michael came in with a breakfast tray in his hands that holds a plate full of fluffy pancakes with syrup and whipped cream and two cups of coffee.

"Good morning beautiful." Michael said with a warm smile in his face.

Nikita sat up slowly and gazed at the handsome man standing in front of her, she wondered how she got so lucky to deserve him.

"Good morning to you too." She smiled at him adoringly and tilted her head to the side. "What has gotten into to you to do this?" Nikita asked curiously.

Michael just shrugged his shoulders and looked at his wife innocently with his adorable green eyes. "Can't I do anything to make my sexy wife happy?" He asked calmly but inside his heart is racing as fast as the Usain Bolt.

_'I just have to forget about it and move on with my life." He thought to himself. 'I just need to focus on how to make my wife the happiest woman alive. I need to make her feel that I love her.'_

Nikita giggled at her silly husband. "Come here." She said to him while commanding him with her index finger performing the '_come closer sign'._

Michael came closer to the bed and placed the tray on the bed next to Nikita. Then he sat next to her and Nikita cupped Michael's face and leaned her forehead against his. "I'm sorry, about last night." He said as he closed her eyes.

Nikita pulled away from him and lifted her face. "Hey, look at me." She ordered him gently.

Michael opened his eyes and stared at Nikita's hazel eyes. "Last night was not your fault, I was overreacting and I know that there is nothing to be jealous about but I just can't help it. Something has come over me lately and I'm just tired all the time even though I don't do anything that can cause me exhaustion." She sighed heavily as if she was tired once again.

Michael place his hands on hers and caressed them. "Maybe you just need a day off. Tell you what, what if I take you out to dinner tonight and I can take all your stress out of your body, mind and soul." He suggested cheerfully.

Nikita grinned at the idea and threw her arms around Michael. "Maybe that is just what I need." She then kissed her husband softly.

When she pulled away she gazed into his honey green eyes. "I love you."

Michael pecked her lips in return. "I love you too sweetheart, only you."

Nikita laughed softly. "Of course, it's only me." Then her face became serious. "Unless there is someone else."

Michael's face froze and he swore that his heart froze too. "I..ah..I" He stuttered.

Then Nikita face broke into a full grin and she laughed out loud. "I'm sorry baby I couldn't help it, it's just so fun to mess with you."

Michael sighed with relief and he lat himself have a laugh too. Then he threw Nikita over his shoulder in a fireman's hold and started tickling her while making his way to the bathroom.

"Ahhh! Michael! Stop...it!" She said in between laughs.

He then stepped into the shower and turned on the water and both of them yelled at the contact of cold water against their skin.

* * *

After having a shower they both exited the bathroom with towels wrapped around their bodies. Nikita's towel hugged her body and it showed her curves while Michael's towel hung just below his waist showing his muscular arms and perfect abs. They are still giggling at their previous activities.

But when they went to their bed to eat their late breakfast they were a bit disappointed

Nikita turned her face to Michael. "They got cold."

Michael just stroked her arm up and down and smiled. "Would you like to try it?" He asked because he didn't want the food to go to waste.

Nikita seemed reluctant at first but eventually returned his smile. "I guess it won't hurt us."

They sat on their bed and ate their cold breakfast. "Mmm.. It's not that bad." Nikita commented.

Michael nodded his head in agreement as he chewed his food. "Not at all."

* * *

After their breakfast Nikita again fell asleep on their bed because she said that she felt tired again. But Michael stayed up and just stared at her and admired her beauty. _'What did I do to have her with me?' _He thought to himself as he tucked a stray hair that has fallen down on her face.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead letting his lips linger. "I love you, so much."

* * *

**Okay so that was a little bit light. And I am sorry that it's a little bit short this time, I promise that I will make it a little longer in the next chapter.**

**I just wanted to make Nikita trust Michael again and obviously Michael hasn't gotten over his mistake.**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I am excited for more reviews. :)**


	3. Good News and Bad News

**Hello! Thank you for all the reviews :) They give me the energy to go on and continue this story for all of you to read.**

**So here is the new chapter and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Oh and by the way How cute is little Hudson?! Congrats to Devon and Dawni!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Nikita, Craig Silverstein does.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Good News and Bad News

* * *

"Can I have a cappuccino please and thank you in advance Eddie." Michael ordered while scanning his phone for email responses.

"Here you go Mr. Bishop." Eddie said as he handed Michael his cup.

Michael took it and nodded his thanks as he walked through the door.

As he exited the coffee shop he inhaled the morning air and exhaled slowly. He drank his coffee as he strolled home. Then he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He fished it and answered it without looking at the caller.

"Hello?"

"Hi there handsome." A seductive voice answered back.

Michael took a sharp intake of breath as he remembered the night that he will forever regret. "Why are you calling me and how did you get my number?"

The woman laughed softly. "I have my ways. Anyways I was hoping you could give me a gift for my birthday, maybe $10,000?"

"Why the hell will I give you that kind of money? You don't own me!" Michael yelled softly so that people won't hear him.

"Whoa there cowboy! You have to give me that money or else..."

"Or else what?" Michael challenged.

"Or else I can show your wife the sex video." The woman said slyly.

Michael stood in the middle of the sidewalk with his mouth opened wide. "What?" He shockingly asked.

"Sex Video." The woman replied with a trace of laughter.

"You're lying." Michael closed his eyes and exhaled roughly. "I don't believe you." He said with a straight voice. "For all I know you are just making that up to mess up with my mind and make me give you the money."

He heard the woman sigh in his ear. "You don't believe me?" She asked.

"No I don't." Michael answered as he entered the apartment building.

"Well if you want proof. I''ll give it to you then." The woman said before she hung up.

Michael put his phone back in his pocket and walked briskly to room no. 18. _'There is no sex video.' _He thought to himself.

He retrieved his keys from his pocket and unlocked the front door. "Hello? Nikita! Honey are you here?" He called as he stepped in his home.

"I'm in the bathroom Michael! I'll be out in a minute sweetheart." Nikita called back.

Michael smiled. He just loved hearing his wife's sweet voice. "Take your time hon!"

Michael sat on the couch and put his cup on the coffee table. The cappuccino became cold because of the long conversation he had with the mystery woman. He laid his head back and closed his eyes as he tried to calm his thoughts. _'There is no sex video. I can't believe her stupid lies. She's just using it to make some money.'_

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard footsteps running towards him. He opened his eyes in shock as Nikita threw herself on his lap and kissed him passionately. "Whoa there. What was that all about?" Michael asked his wife as they both panted.

Nikita smiled at him. "I'm pregnant!"

Michael's eyes opened wider. "What?"

'You are going to be a father." Nikita said as she showed him the pregnancy test.

Two little lines. "You're going to be a mommy?" Michael asked Nikita excitedly.

Nikita nodded with tears of joy in her eyes. "And you are going to be a daddy."

Michael lifted Nikita up in his arms. "I'm going to be a daddy!" He yelled happily. "We are going to be parents!"

"Michael put me down!" Nikita said while laughing out loud.

Michael put her down and cupped her face. He kissed her lips tenderly again and again. "I love you."

"I love you too." Nikita said as she let her tears fall.

Michael wiped them away then he kissed her one more time before he knelt so that his head is facing Nikita's belly.

He put his hands on her tummy and kissed it softly. "And I love you too."

Nikita massaged his hair softly as she listened to her husband talk to their little miracle.

"I will always love you and protect you from any harm. I will always be here play and talk with you and I will never let anyone hurt you." Michael said softly to his baby.

He stood up and held his wife's hands. "Let's go to bed and let us celebrate." He said with a smoky voice.

"Okay" Nikita agreed as her cheeks turned red.

* * *

Michael woke from his deep sleep as he felt the vibration of his phone. He glanced at the clock _3:16 am_

He groaned softly as he untangled himself from the arms of his sleeping wife. He looked at his wife and smiled. _'She's so beautiful and she's all mine.'_

He picked up his phone and went to the bathroom for light so he doesn't wake up Nikita..

He opened his phone and found a message with a video attached to it. He tapped the play button.

"What the fuck." He whispered as he watched his own sex video.

_'Now do you believe me? I want the $10,000 tomorrow at exactly 6:00 pm. Meet me at Clive's.'_ The message read.

Michael threw his phone on the bathroom wall and raked his hands roughly on his hair. He inhaled and exhaled rapidly as he felt his heart beat fast.

'_Things just got so good. This can't be happening to me.' _He thought painfully.

* * *

**That's it for now folks! **

**Hope you like it and leave a review!**


End file.
